Company
by ravenclawpride
Summary: Draco's not used to having company, even when said company comes in the form of one Harry Potter. D/H, pure fluff.


I really should take down the bloody thing...Draco thought absently as he stared at the bright, decorative red and gold banner emblazoned with the Gryffindor lion that hung over his colleague's desk.

"Draco? Draco!"

Draco blinked as a hand waved frantically in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Potter," he said, looking up at Harry. "What's up?"

"What were you looking at?" Harry asked, coming to stand behind Draco and peering in the same direction.

Draco snorted. "Your tasteless decorations."

He glanced up at Harry. "Did you want something?"

"Oh, yeah, um...have you finished that article on the new Nimbus 2007? Oliver's asking for it."

"Oh, yes. It's right here..." Draco murmured, pulling out a sheaf of parchment and handing it to Harry.

"Thanks." Harry smiled and exited their shared office.

If you'd told Draco two years ago that he would be friends and colleagues with The Boy Who Lived himself, he would have laughed before hexing your nose off.

Yet now he found himself in the cramped yet cosy office decorated with large posters of grinning Quidditch players, writing articles for _Quaffles and Keepers Weekly_, the Quidditch magazine founded by Oliver Wood.

He'd very nearly quit the job when he walked in on his first day and was shown to the office that was already occupied by a certain green-eyed wizarding hero. However, instead of throwing a tantrum and demanding a private office, Draco had taken the high road and treated Potter very coolly for the first two months of the job, before Oliver had threatened sacking both of them if they didn't start to get along.

Draco shook himself out of his thoughts as Harry re-entered the office. He glanced out the window, surprised to find it was nightfall. Harry was pulling on his cloak, ready to go home.

"Aren't you leaving?" Harry asked.

"No, I thought I'd stay late tonight, put in more work since it's a holiday tomorrow," Draco replied.

"That's right...New Year's Eve," Harry murmured, frowning slightly.

"Glad to see you're so observant, Potter," Draco said with a smirk.

"So...are you doing anything special tomorrow night?"

"Nothing particularly exciting," Draco said distractedly, looking for more spare parchment.

"Here." A roll of new parchment was shoved under his nose.

"Thanks, Potter," Draco said, taking it. "You should get going."

Harry hovered by the door, biting his lip. "Do you want some company?"

"I'm fine," Draco said firmly. He nodded towards the door. "Go."

Draco was rubbing his eyes tiredly as he glanced at the clock, finding it to be past midnight. He got up from his desk and threw on his cloak, extinguishing the lights and locking the door with a wave of his wand. The office had been deserted hours ago, and Draco made his way carefully through the dark corridor, and bumped into something rather solid and warm.

"Oof!" A voice came from the darkness.

"What the hell? Lumos," Draco said, holding out his wand, and lighting up Harry's face.

"Potter? What are you doing here?"

"Um..." Harry muttered, looking down at his feet.

"What? Is everything okay?"

"I thought you might still be working, so I brought you some coffee..."Harry said, holding out two steaming cups stamped with the Leaky Cauldron's logo.

"...but I see that you've finished," Harry trailed off.

"Yeah. But thanks, anyway," Draco said.

Harry handed Draco a cup and he took it gratefully, taking a welcome sip.

They headed out of the building into Diagon Alley, which was still abuzz with activity despite the late hour. Draco turned to Harry.

"Goodnight, Potter. Thanks again," Draco said, holding up the coffee, and disappeared into a crowd of people.

"Yeah...you're welcome," Harry murmured with a sigh, watching Draco's back as he walked away.

The next night, Draco was parked on his couch, flicking through the channels on his TV- yes, while he mainly scorned all things Muggle, he loved his television very much- looking for something decent. When he couldn't find anything remotely interesting, he flicked the TV off irritably, closing his eyes and letting his head drop back on the couch.

It's New Year's Eve, for fuck's sake, and this is what you're doing?! Draco told himself off mentally. He should be out there, partying, drinking, looking for some sexy guy to snog. But since his last failed relationship with Puddlemere United's star Beater, he didn't have the heart to invest in his love life anymore.

Draco cursed as sounds of celebration and music drifted up from Diagon Alley below. He resisted the urge to throw open the window and start showering hexes down at the crowds below, and reached for the phone-alright, fine, he absolutely adored Muggle technology- dialling Potter's number.

Harry was lying on his couch in the living room of his Hogsmeade apartment, feeling extremely sorry for himself. His New Year's Eve consisted of a six-pack of beer, and Brad Pitt's latest movie on DVD.

Harry usually celebrated New Year's at The Burrow, but the Weasley family had taken off on a holiday to visit Ron and Luna, who were currently residing in Ireland. And Hermione and Dean Thomas were still on their honeymoon in Fiji.

Harry pulled himself out of his depressing thoughts as his phone rang.

He summoned it carelessly and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi-Potter?" Harry strained to hear the soft voice.

"Yes. Draco, is that you?"

"Yeah. Sorry to disturb." Harry blinked. Draco's voice sounded almost shy.

"No, I wasn't doing anything," Harry said hurriedly.

"Okay. You know what, never mind-,"

"No, wait! Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just...it's fucking New Year's Eve, for Christ sakes, and I'm alone at home watching old re-runs on TV. How sad is that?"

"Hey, you're preaching to the choir."

"Really, Potter? No hot date?"

Harry snorted. "I wish."

Draco was silent for a few moments.

"Draco? Do you want some company? I could come over."

"No, no. It's fine. It's late. I just...wanted to talk a little. I'll go now. See you next year."

"Okay...bye."

Harry hung up the phone and placed it back on the coffee table. He watched the movie for a few minutes, not paying attention at all, before standing up and sprinting into his bedroom. Harry quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater, and then threw on his cloak, heading back to the living room. He shrunk the remaining four bottles of his six-pack, ejected the DVD and threw it back into its case, then placed the items into his pocket, heading out the front door.

Draco opened his eyes and blinked sleepily, lifting up his head as someone thumped on his door.

He forced himself off the couch and headed to the front door, pulling it open to reveal Harry. His dark hair was windblown and his cheeks tinged pink from the cold.

Draco grinned, throwing his arms around Harry and nearly knocking him over.

"Oh, thank god you're here," Draco said into Harry's shoulder.

Harry had exited his apartment building, and ran across the road to Honeydukes to buy a bagful of chocolate, before Apparating to Diagon Alley. He landed in front of Draco's apartment and headed up, taking a deep breath before knocking, hoping Draco wouldn't object to his company.

The door had opened, revealing Draco looking utterly adorable in pale blue pyjamas covered in tiny golden Snitches. His blonde hair was mussed up and sticking up in the back; obviously he'd been asleep.

Harry didn't have a chance to say anything as Draco bolted forward and gave Harry an enthusiastic hug.

"Oh, thank god you're here." Harry heard Draco murmur, his head pressed into his shoulder.

Draco pulled back and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Harry answered with a brilliant grin, heading into the apartment.

Draco sat back down on the couch as Harry pulled out some stuff from his pocket and re-sized them using his wand.

"I brought beer and chocolate, and a movie," Harry said, holding up the DVD.

Draco grinned. "Brad Pitt. My favourite."

"I know. You have a framed photo of him topless sitting on your desk."

Draco picked up a bottle of beer.

"Beer, Potter? It's New Year's Eve, I think we need something better than that."

He got up and headed into the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He uncorked the bottle in one swift motion and poured out two glasses, handing one to Harry.

"Cheers," Harry said, lifting the glass and taking a sip.

"Cheers. Thanks for coming over, Potter."

Harry looked down at Draco and smiled gently. "All you had to do was ask, Draco."

Harry headed to the TV and slipped in the DVD, then settled down on the couch next to Draco. The movie finished just before midnight and the sounds of celebration from the street grew louder.

Draco, who was drifting between sleep and consciousness, jolted awake as a loud boom sounded from outside. Harry placed a hand on his knee.

"It's okay, it's just the fireworks starting," he said.

Draco turned his head and found Harry's face extremely close to his own.

"Three! Two! One!" The people downstairs were shouting loudly amongst the booming fireworks.

"Happy New Year," Harry whispered softly, his breath brushing lightly over Draco's cheek, smelling like wine and chocolate.

"Happy New Year," Draco murmured, and leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to Harry's.

Perhaps a little company wasn't so bad, after all.

**Happy New Year! Wishing you all a very Drarry 2010! xx**


End file.
